Ultraman Ace (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Seiji Hokuto's will to save humanity. History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers When the other Ultras were having difficulty fighting Giga Khimaira, Seiji and his brothers change into their Ultra forms. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace revived the defeated Mebius. Later they all joined Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Khimaira. They defeated it with the Ultra Superior attack. However, Black Silhouettes appeared and combined into the Giant Black Silhouette, telling them he would always be alive if there was still darkness in humanity's hearts. Mankind's determination allowed the eight Ultras to achieve their Glitter forms, and Giant Black Silhouette was soon defeated by the eight Ultras' Superior Myth Flasher. Later, Hokuto and his wife ride their plane and traveled with everyone to Nebula M78. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth (Superior Universe) *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Ultra Hole': The hole in Ace's crest. *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer, but unlike its Showa Era counterpart it showed no sign of a time limit. *'Ultra Star': The gem on Ace's head, it is currently unknown how this organ functions. *'Ultra Armor': Ace has the typical Ultra resistances and vulnerabilities. *'Arms': Assumed to be used similar to his original counterpart. Transformation Seiji Hokuto puts his Ultra Rings together and transforms into Ultraman Ace. 732DDF88-2CA2-461B-AE86-D9E568E04B7E.jpeg|Seiji transforming with his Ultra Rings Superior_Ace_Rise.png|Ace's rise AceSuperior8Transformation.gif Forms : Ultraman Ace's signature move. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. * : Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and separates them in opposite directions, this releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Ultra SlashAce.jpg|Vertical Guillotine ::;Combination * : Ace along with Ultraman, Seven, and Jack can fire a blue beam from their right arm, used to revive Mebius. * : A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * : An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. * : Ace and the other Super Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. UltraPalifie.gif|Ultra Palifie UltraGrandWall.gif|Ultra Grand Wall ExcellentReflection.gif|Excellent Reflection UltraSuperior.gif|Ultra Superior IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - Glitter= Glitter Version was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Silhouette. :;Techniques ::;Special * : An upgraded version of the Metallium Ray. GlitterMetalliumRay.gif|Glitter Metallium Ray ::;Combination * : A combination attack where the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. SuperiorMythFlasher.gif|Superior Myth Flasher }} Gallery Ultra037_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Superior-Brothers.jpeg Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg Ace 14.jpg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg Superior_ultraman_8_brothers.png id:Ultraman Ace (Semesta Superior) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras